


Where Pride Cometh

by 3vlee



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3vlee/pseuds/3vlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss calls on her Paternal Grandfather in District 2 for help prior to an medical emergency. Can she heal a family feud between the family? Can Katniss & Cato finally get along? Will Cato FINALLY understand what it means to be a Victor. Possibility for Characters to go OOC here. Introducing Johnathan Everdeen- Paternal Grandfather to Katniss in District 2. Rated M a reason.<br/>***I do not own the Hunger Games nor it's characters***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Pride Cometh

Where Pride Cometh  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
District 2  
Cato's POV:

Finally she gets a taste of what I had to go through. What I had to put up with. Now she'll know how a REAL Victor is treated at home. For she's just a Seam Rat who got lucky any ways. Who is popular with the masses for now. I bet she won't soon forget what I think of her.

Katniss POV:

I wish my head would stop pounding. Damn these high heels & Blood blisters. I have yet to see properly for the last two days since Cato slammed my head against the wall & spat on me. "No Cinna not the pin. I want the cross today." Cinna doesn't object but he asks why? I replied "Because of a relative. This is my signal. Cinna your word, if anything goes wrong you take this cross over to Johnathan Everdeen offices & tell him verbatim this phrase 'Where pride cometh'. He's my paternal grandfather Cinna, he'll know what to do." Cinna agrees to it for his friend since he has had to cover up her bruises from the last fight with Cato.

The train arrives, Katniss does her speech to the letter from the Capitol. It was returned with light applause & hisses. Katniss expected this as she looks up she sees with blurry eyes her grandfather. Jonathan Everdeen knew she was going through hell & Katniss wearing her father's Templar Cross confirmed it. This is her signal she's in trouble. That she needs help & for her to ask is like asking for the messiah to appear. Cato then comes to the microphone there was a loud applause then, he does his speech. The crowd roars in their support for Cato. Cato was going to rub it in to make sure Katniss knows where she stands here. Yet he notices the glassy eyes, the unfocused look on her face. He knows something is up. She's unwell yet, nobody knows but his sister through his escort has invited them to lunch. Katniss declines stating she's not hungry in the nicest tone that she could for it was the truth. Yet the escort & Cato forces her to go.  
"Fine" she replies "but I'm changing out of this & putting on flats first if I'm walking anywhere." She goes to her room closes the door grabs a black pair of jeans, black t-shirt & flats. She changes quickly getting dizzier by the second, grabs a bottled water to go. Going to the door, everything goes black as she falls with a thud.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
As Cinna & Cato's sister come to the door Cinna tries to open it only for it to open partially. His sister yells in a smug tone for Cato; "Yo! Bro need some help here." Cato is now wondering what the fuck is Katniss up to now. He gets to the door notices something different, he looks through the crack to find Katniss on the ground unconscious. Cato has his sister go get help & pushes the door open without doing any more damage to Katniss. Cinna & Cato are on either side of her has they lifted her up & put her on the bed. Katniss eyes crack open when Cinna calls her name.

Katniss; "Cinna here. Go & remember verbatim to him. Go now." Passes out again.  
Cato removes her shoes to find one of the heels bloody. He Looks at her foot realizes the blood blisters have popped & two of them have become infected. Yet knowing Katniss this wouldn't be the sole reason. So he does an examination noticing the bruise from him putting her up against the wall. Then he finds the bump on the back of her head but that was three days ago. She couldn't have hidden it for that long? Somebody would've notice, right. Nope, knowing Katniss she hides things too well & unless as a last resort ask for help. She refuses to show weakness. Well now she has from Cato can tell a concussion, fever, infected wounds, possible blood poisoning.

His sister comes in "So what's wrong with the princess today? Can't take the fact she's not welcomed here?" Cato replied "No Lana. From what I can tell fever, infected wounds, possible blood poisoning & a concussion. She knew what was going to happen today. I'm surprised she was able to do her speech as the Capitol ordered her to."

As Haymitch & Effie come in they are beside themselves. "Where's Cinna?" Haymitch asked.

Cato replied "After we got 12 here on the bed, she gave Cinna her cross & sent him on an errand then passed out again."

Haymitch sends Effie to call for the doctor. Haymitch "Was the cross a Templar Cross, Cato?" 

Cato "What does a Templar cross look like?" 

Haymitch "It's usually silver flat, plain but its four triangles that meets together to form a cross."

Cato "Would it also have an emerald chip in the middle?'

Haymitch "Hers does yes." Cato nods yes.

Haymitch "Oh shit, here comes grandpa."

Cato asked in amazement "She has family here in 2?"

Haymitch "Her paternal grandfather is Johnathan Everdeen. Owner of three of the quarries here. Katniss must have prepared for the worse after the little tiff you two had. Cato looked for any handwritten DVDs now & have your sister help."

Both kids looked but didn't find anything in the normal places. So Cato looked around thinking out loud;"If I were a small 16 to 17 year old girl from 12, where would I hide a DVD or two where a guy would never look?"  
His sister's face lit up went into the bathroom where Katniss had her toiletries & where her tampons were. There were three DVDs. They gave them to Haymitch.

Haymitch "You two get going to lunch, now. I'll be by your house later or, call Brutus with updates." The two left. Lana "Guess we can tell Mom the house won't need to be sanitized today from the rat infection."

Cato then turned on his sister spinning her around & told her "No but Mom may have to buy her son a freakin casket for his funeral! Happy now sis because when they see that bruise on her neck & the rest of the damage, Snow will make sure I'm DEAD."  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
As they head out Brutus & the escort are informed what is going on & who Katniss paternal grandfather is. Both go "Oh shit. And she never told you about her family while you were in 12?"

Cato "NO! She took me to an old shack like house where everyone avoided her like the plague."  
Brutus "Was the house blue?"

Cato "Yeah. Why you ask Brutus?"

Brutus "It was her old house on the Seam you little shit. She gave you a glimpse of her life before she won dip shit. You better pray hard that concussion you gave her didn't give her a blood clot or, kill her. You little shit or, else."

After a short walk to his new house he was greet properly by his family & they in turn were told what happened. 

Cato father Cain asked "Are you sure that her grandfather is the Johnathan Everdeen?"

Cato "According to Haymitch her mentor, yes. Katniss didn't wear her mocking jay pin today. Instead she wore a special cross called a Templar Cross because it was her way of letting her grandfather know she's in trouble & needed help."

Cain "I may lose my job because of your little tantrum, Cato. Johnathan Everdeen is my boss & after the treatment a VICTOR in her OWN RIGHT received today he can make a whole lot of lives here miserable."

Cato "How in the hell I'd know she's connected. The only person in her family she'd talked about was her sister Prim. I'm wondering why she didn't go to him for help after her father died when she was 11?"

Brutus "Because Everdeen refused to recognized her mother has family. (as both Cato & Cain looked at him) Her father was in an arranged match but refused to marry the girl. So Everdeen disowned him until he married. James married Camille Skylar from the merchant side of 12 but Everdeen refused to recognize her as his wife. Only after Katniss spent 2 days trapped in the mine that killed her father did he come to offer aid for his granddaughter & son. At his son's funeral, Katniss was given his cross & was told if you ever find yourself in trouble & needed him, send it with a phrase 'where pride cometh' & I will find you. The phrase comes from the bible from the book of Proverbs 11:2 'Where pride cometh then cometh shame: but with the lowly comes wisdom.' "

Cato "Why would they send an 11 year old girl to dig out her father?"

Brutus "Because she was the only one who could fit to get the rescue started for the miners. The boys were too big. Katniss had already pulled three of the miners out of the small opening she was able to make & was almost to her best friend Gale's father when the second explosion happened blowing her back trapping her in total darkness for two days. She's never forgiven herself for failing to rescue him. And you still 'wonder' how she got an 11! I tell you this, the train ride this week alone must have been hell for her."

Cato's mother Amanda "Well what an interesting story. We can all hope that she recovers from this. Lunch anyone?"  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Back on the train:

Katniss was lying on the bed. Cinna didn't have far to go since her grandfather was waiting right there just outside of the train & had seen Effie. Cinna "Mr. Everdeen, I am Cinna. Katniss sent me with this & to tell you 'Where pride cometh'. She needs you sir, now. It's bad."

Johnathan Everdeen came aboard the train & immediately went to her room where Haymitch had the 3 DVDs in his hand.  
By then the doctor came on board & stated the following: "Hi John, family member?" 

Johnathan "James's daughter & a Victor. Marty what you got?"

Doctor "She's got a bad concussion, fever, & infected blisters on her feet. I going to need to get her to the hospital for further testing."

Johnathan "Marty she my granddaughter, James oldest & a Victor. Spare no expense just like when Prim had the measles."

Later at the hospital Brutus had texted for updates at least three times in two hours.  
Finally Johnathan Everdeen called him "Brutus if your protégé is so interested or concerned about my granddaughter, he can get his ass over here & find out himself."  
Then tosses the phone over to Haymitch saying "20 get you 50 Mitch he's here in under 10."

Haymitch who has been around & knowing what is a steak pulls 20 "I say under 5 John." 

Four minutes later…. In walks Victor Cato Adams & Mentor Brutus as Haymitch & Johnathan look at their watches "Thank you John has he gets 50."

Cato goes immediately to Haymitch "Sorry it took so long we were calling her mother who was delivering a baby at the time. I can say this, I don't envy women at all."

Johnathan "I'll not sit with that woman!"

Cato "Sir with all due respect she is Katniss's mother! For once in your life, if not for those two girls, bury the damn hatchet. Prim has been through enough. She won't handle losing Katniss who was raising her before she was seven years old. Katniss is like a second mother to her."

Just then the doctor comes out "Call the mother John. Unless Katniss has surgery she'll die from the blood clot that has formed at her temple. Also did anybody know that she's allergic to roses?"

Cato goes "Well that explains a lot."

Haymitch "Explains what for God's Sakes?"

Cato "Snow always wore a heavy Rose scent around Katniss. That's why Katniss usually suggested walking outdoors."

Johnathan "I'll call her mother. I'll get her here. Now Mitch what's with the DVDs?"

Haymitch "After you call Camille, John."

Johnathan calls Camille who goes "If it wasn't for Katniss sake, I would have hung up on you! How bad is it Mr. Everdeen?"

 

Johnathan "If I am calling you its life threatening, Camille."

Camille "You have my permission to get it done, Mr. Everdeen but if anything goes wrong as God as my witness District 2 will not be there anymore damn it."

Johnathan "After what I saw with what happened to Katniss today I'll help you, gladly. There will be a hover craft for you & Primrose. Camille prepare yourself for the worst. I'll see you when you get here."

He hangs up looks at the three guys said "Boys this is not going to be good." In fact, he gets on the phone. "Marv shut down D-2 quarries for a while. Exception of Snow's pet projects they can stay. Well if they can find the time to greet my granddaughter Victor Katniss Everdeen with contempt, hate & disdain, then they can stay at home for a while ya think! I think two to three weeks should do it unless I see an immediate apology on the newswires Marv from all of District-2 REAL FAST. No Marv she's not okay, she has a freakin bloody blood clots near her brain! Oh yeah Marv we'll need B+ blood donors just in case. No her sister is only 12 & is o negative Marv. Yes Marv I know that a universal donor but her sister is only 12 YEARS OLD! Well look up the damn files Marv also get a hold of my other sons Paul & Michael, tell them I said to get their asses down here to save their niece NOW! Thank you Marv."

Brutus "John, Cinna & Effie are with Katniss now. Haymitch just got done informing the President including her allergy."

Johnathan "Gentlemen I don't envy Haymitch right now. (Points to Cato) You Junior with me now."

Cato gets up & follows Johnathan Everdeen to an observation window where they see Cinna & Effie with Katniss. Effie is in tears telling Katniss she'll be okay that her family is on their way here. Cinna cut three to five locks of hair for her family before the hospital shaves the area for surgery, looks worried.

Johnathan "You know she now only has two friends in her district. You could have helped her even after she went to you. You could have then helped her & showed her the way. This didn't have to happen. I was told that she got an 11 for shooting the apple out of the game makers pig. From the game makers themselves because she showed that she had fight, bravery, gumption. Look at what true friends do Cato. For that is what you will never have if you don't change your ways. 'Where Pride cometh.' My God she has more bravery in the tip of her little finger than even I have in my whole body. It's like seeing James all over again. He was never afraid to stand up for or, to anybody when it was right. She's her father's daughter. Where is your family Cato?"

Cato "At home waiting on word from me, Sir."

Johnathan "Call them, if they want to tell them to get over here."

Cato call them stating verbatim what Mr. Everdeen said & ends the call. Cato "They'll be here in a half hour, sir." Has the Adams arrive so did Camille & Primrose.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Camille "Mr. Everdeen, this is Primrose your other granddaughter. Primrose this is Johnathan Everdeen, your paternal grandfather."

Prim "Hello, You can call me Prim. Where's Katniss? (She turns to Cato) Here's some cookies from the bakery. I'm sorry they gave me a bad batch the first time. These one are really good. Check them myself."

Cato smiles warmly at the little girl, "Thanks Prim."

Johnathan takes both mother & daughter into where Katniss is. Johnathan "Camille call me John, please. Please accept my apology for being so pig headed all these years. I lost James because of my pride & won't lose Katniss because of it too."

Prim "Grandpa, don't worry. Katniss survived volunteering for me, getting reaped, the games with Cato, bringing Peeta's body home & a week with Cato on the Victory Tour. Brain surgery will be a walk in the park for her." Everybody laughs as Haymitch come back to the group. 

"You guys may want to watch the news. Where's John?"

Cato "Took Mrs. Everdeen & Prim in to see Katniss."

Haymitch "Then what was so funny?"

Cato repeated what Prim said. Even Haymitch laughs as he shakes his head "That's a good one Goldilocks, real good one."

Inside the room, Mrs. Everdeen looks on her daughter lying there head shaved prepped for surgery; "Catnip, Lil duck & Mom are here. So is your grandfather. We're here don't leave us yet. Not yet my baby girl, it's not your time. You still have to find out about Rory, Catnip."

Has the doctor comes in "We got to get her in now."

Camille signs the papers & walks to the waiting room with Johnathan. In walk her brother-in-laws look to their father & said in unison "HOLY SHIT! Miracles can happen. About fucking time & it took James teenager, the Victor to do it. Okay Dad where do we roll 'em up at?" Johnathan has them go to the nurse's station.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
In the operating room:

Doctor "okay temp is at 100.5, pressure 126/76. Donors are inbound, anti-biotics are running and we have a patient. No rose scent. Patient is allergic to Roses. There will be NO ROSES within a 100 yard radius of this patient, period. Let's go people." Katniss is under & she dreams of the only safe place in her now chaotic world. Under her parents willow tree & her father.

In the waiting room:

Okay Haymitch pulls out the three DVDS. Let's see what Katniss has to say, folks. In the First DVD; it's for Caesar's Flickerman's interview that she & Cato were supposed to do together:

Hi Caesar: I am sorry I'm not here. However being either dead or in the hospital I believe kind of qualifies. I haven't been feeling well lately & there really isn't anyone I can go to on this train. So I did this just in case so your bases will be covered (silly, silly, silly me Caesar. A district 12 seam rat girl who got lucky, thinking. Heavens to Betsy Caesar, boy what would people say if they found I skipped up two grades Caesar being from District 12 they'll probably have heart palpitations & fainting spells. For the record I was in the same grade as my co-victor Cato when I was reaped & I'm two years younger than currently he is. Silly, silly me) Any who;

(1) Apologizing for my comments in District 11. I guess saying that somebody brought out the best in you as a tribute is a no-no. I wish I had a briefing on what I was supposed to say to thank someone who helped me even though she didn't have to. Just a thank you sounds a little too trite for me.

(2) I apologize for missing lunch at the Adam's residence when I was in District two. I think we now can figure out when I say I don't feel good or I'm not hungry, I'm not lying. Truly I am sorry none the less.

(3) I apologize to my grandfather for not letting him know of my arrival. I just thought protecting my grandfather that, he has a grandchild from an outlying district who is a Victor in HER own right would just be a little embarrassing. Sorry not all of us can live in Districts 1 & 2 nor have everything on a silver platter. (Cato thinks to himself touché Katniss, you can sheath the claws now.)

(4) I want to talk about Rue. I didn't for the record leave her in flowers as a rebellious act. I left her in flowers because she was my friend. It was an act of kindness, of humanity for even though she was a tribute it doesn't mean I couldn't treat her as a human being & a citizen of Panem which she was. That's why I gave her that send off. I wanted to give her dignity not treat her as trash because she wasn't from my district or a competitor. Compassion & Humanity are also part of being a human being. It's not a weakness contrary to what I've been told by other people. (Cato looks up, Okay, okay I get the point Katniss. Honestly I do.) It shows decency in ones own character. I hope if that was happening to me, that there would be somebody there that would do the same at the hour of my death.

(5) I apologize to District One for missing their city on the Victory tour. I can now say it was due to a killer headache & heels. However I am sure since your tributes were friends with District 2's Victor Cato Adams you'll have loads to talk about on the Victory tour & you won't even miss me.

(6) In the tradition of saving the best for last, I forgive Cato Adams for what he did in the arena to Peeta Mellark. We both were a kill or be killed situation pure & simple. Yet it's not that simple that's the reality of it. He wanted to be home just has much has I did. Cato has family too (I know hard to believe, folks but there you have it).

Peeta told me once that the past was a nice place to visit but not to live your whole life in. Originally for the record I was told to do it. To forgive Cato on your show, Caesar. It went against everything I stood for because Peeta was one of the few people I called friend.  
For those who know me, I don't have many friends. I'm never claimed to be a people person nor will I Caesar. That was Peeta. He had that gift of charm that I never had a day in my life. Too be frank slugs are sometimes have more charm than I do or, so I've been told. However, I claim to be an honest person where having the privilege of being someone's true friend is an honor not a popularity or, population contest nor, status gain. So the friends I do have I protect like the rare jewels that they are. And there is only so much of me Caesar. So now Caesar you know what I would've said at your interview. It comes off as sarcastic yet, brutally honest or, a slug fest which ever way you want to go. That's just little semi-old me Caesar but ending on a good note you're not getting stuck with the royal pain of headaches. Maybe I should ask Haymitch about those? In your words Caesar, what do you think folks?

Prim, Lana, Cato, Cinna, Haymitch, Brutus, Johnathan & the uncles were laughing, hard while clutching their sides. So they went to DVDs #2 this was for her Grandfather.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hi Grandpa;

Sorry for not telling you I was coming if you're with Haymitch & viewed the first disc need I have to say more. Yes I still miss Dad especially during times like these. Listen if my friend & stylist Cinna comes with the Cross & the phrase you know I'm trouble. Deep trouble. Snow wants me to forgive Cato on national television during Caesar's show or, it's Prim & Mom. You know to protect duck, I'll do it but what in god's name will be next for me? I just want to go home. I'm tired of fake crap & fantasy lands. It's not me & you know it. Besides, Effie (even though sometimes manners gets on my nerves) & Cinna, Caesar I think is the only other person in the capitol that really cares about the tributes.

Cato thinks I'm a seam rat who just got lucky. His words Grandpa & in a way he's right. I got lucky to get an 11 on my own. I had shoot an apple out of a roasted pig's mouth (Cato & the others will think I 'charmed' them but I'm not Glimmer ask Cato how prostitute Barbie was. I really don't want to know.) because the game makers didn't seem to have the time to pay attention when I was shooting. A tribute from District 12 & a girl at that. I'm not Cato, Clove, Marvel nor Glimmer. The apple was the deal breaker for me also why I got hit with fireballs in the arena. By the way grandpa, 2nd & 3rd degree burns suck especially when treed. (Johnathan chuckles, while Cato cringes) So do tracker jacker stings. Ask Cato on that too. (Cato nods & snorts in laughter)

Cato is used to things going his way all the time but we both know that's not how life works. You have to work for it & work hard. And when it gets impossible, YOU work that much harder for them. I think that's why I never gave up on mom bouncing back after dad died.

By the way can you two FINALLY end this feud? PLEASE! It's not healthy for Prim not to know half of her family.  
Look let's be honest here, being from the Seam in 12 I'm going to be treated worse than the dirt under a pile of monkey shit on a rainy day. I'll be more surprised if I get treated decently by the people in District 2. Personally I'm thinking stones & spears with the possibly of raining bullets when I roll in. Stay in the background grandpa. Cato & I had a tiff & my head still hurts. Actually it's been hurting off and on for over 5 months now.(Camille goes WHAT!? OH SHE IS SO ON MY LIST.) And it's getting worse by the day actually, since the last battle in the arena when Peeta pushed me out of the way to battle Cato. that's when it happened when I hit it hard on top of the the horn. I'll be fine. I hope to see you in the Capitol. I hope I can be honest about it when I forgive Cato. I'm not a liar Grandpa. Worst Actress in Panem yes hands down, liar no. So if you are viewing this, you know something really, really bad has happened & I need you for 'where pride cometh, then cometh shame: but with the lowly is wisdom.' (Proverbs 11:2). I just hope you get this or, my cross in time.-Hugs.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
The screen goes blue. Camille "Oh I am going to have a VERY long talk with her after all this." 

Johnathan "Camille calm down for heavens sake. Katniss always has had her reasons. Hear her out first."

Cato "Not to interrupt or to interfere but what would be her reasons to do this to endanger herself like this? I don't get it. It's got to be something REALLY big for her to do this to herself. That's her usual M.O."

Camille & Johnathan "That's what we all of us are trying to figure out."

Johnathan pulls Cato aside & asks "So how was 'Barbie'?"

Cato looks around real quick "Seriously I've had way better."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Katniss POV:

Katniss is in a dream. She's under her a willow tree Katniss sees her father, James. She also sees Peeta & the other tributes but she sees Cato on the horn fighting.  
"Dad why is Cato here?" Katniss does not understand.

James "Because he has to atone for what he's done. Only you can free him that's why you have to go back Katniss. You have to forgive him."

Katniss "I've already did that on the DVD."

James "No you did what you were ordered to do by Snow. YOU have to forgive him. Peeta tell her. She has a right to know."

Peeta "Katniss I knew it was my time at the reaping. The only way we can move on is to forgive. That's why we are stuck here. YOU have to go back. Otherwise Prim is at the mercy of Snow."

Katniss "but I hate it there. I'm looked at as a freak, told that I'm a seam rat that got lucky. Snow has a plan for me & for Cato doesn't he?"

Peeta "Yes but it will get really bad if you stay. Snow will kill Cato & his family because of it. Your grandfather & mother are now talking to each other. Prim finally got to meet him & your uncles. Katniss you can do this. Wake up. You want to pay me back for the bread on that rainy day right, then LIVE. Live for me, Katniss. It's not your time. You NEVER take the easy way out. DON'T start now. Also you & Gale, sorry not going to happen. But there is somebody for you. Bye Katniss."

James "Peeta's right Catnip. Gale is not for you & he doesn't blame you for what happened to his father. You're not superwoman Katniss. Yours comes to you later. I'm proud of you Katniss but you have a future. Tell your mother I'm at the willow. She'll know what I mean. Embrace your future, let go of the past. Now WAKE UP! KATNISS ELIZABETH EVERDEEN WAKE UP!"  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
In the waiting room:

The Doctor comes out to the group after 3 hours of surgery to some very concerned faces. Looks to Camille: "We got the clots. There were actually three but we got them all. Her temp is now normal & we got to the infection in time. Once she's up we'll find how much damage there is & if it's permanent. I don't know why she didn't go to anybody for help. (All look at Cato) However she's not coming back as fast as she should that's why she's still in recovery. The rest is up to her. Now she has to fight back. She's calling for Dad. Katniss now has to want to live. We'll get her into a room in a couple of hours. We'll keep you posted."

They put in the final DVD. It was how Katniss kept Cato safe while he was staying in 12 before the victory tour. Katniss "Remember your word Gale, Cato can never know about this. I swear to god that woman owns the company so she can test drive those damn brooms. Keep at a distance but zoom in to get them in the deal. You can't let me down. Both our families are on the line for this. You get it?"

Gale "What are you going to do with this Katniss? Catnip he doesn't deserve it."

Katniss "If anything happens to me you are to deliver this into Cato's hands. INTO HIS HANDS ONLY Gale. He has a right to know. His freedom & safety are not always for free or, based on being a Victor in other districts. Gale promise me! Right here right now! It's our families on the fucking line. Damn it, I'm not letting that happen. Not after failing to reach your dad. No mother fucking way."

Gale "Okay, okay you got it. Directly in his hands. Go ahead & go. I got your back.

Katniss as she approaches the Mellark Brothers "Boys here's the first installment. This is the deal. He's here for three days. YOU don't go near him. YOU will be cordial to him. There will be NO planning or even thinking about planning any fights or cause any bodily harm with him. Any of that happens to Cato the deal is off & I call SNOW. Get it."

Levin "Mom said three months of salary all up front."

Katniss "It's my way or the highway boys. And your mother agreed to two months otherwise tips go bye-bye. Deal or, no deal & I it mean not even a thought of a paper cut or him even being hit by lightning or, going near the fences. He stays safe from you & your friends or, else."

Levin "We'll take it."

Katniss "Tell your mother the next time she tries to up the ante & cheat a deal with me, No one will deal with the Mellark's. EVER! Not even for Peeta's sake. Get it. Final installment comes day of the victory tour. Now get out of my sight."

The brothers leave & Gale comes out of hiding. "Jesus Catnip, how the hell did you do that? My God I never knew you had that in you Katniss."

Katniss "Borrowed a page or two from Snow. Gale get me home, I'm losing my sight. It's all blurry. Remember only if something happened to me is he to know the truth. They can't know about the headaches. They can't & this time it's all on me. I have to put on the performance of a life time Gale. I know I can get Cato to think the worse in me. To him, I'm a seam rat from 12 who got lucky. It's everybody else that I'm worried about. Man oh, man I'm the world's worst actress. Your word Gale."

Gale "What's your plan Catnip? How you're going to do it? "

Katniss "Make to the Capitol or, at the very least District 2. If I make it to the Capitol I pass out in my room get the treatment. Carry on. Nobody's the wiser. If it hits in 2, backup plan. You know me Gale. What the hell is the easy way? I don't know the meaning of the fucking word easy. Gale there are people like Cato who think being a Victor is a passage of safety & respect in the other districts because that what he was taught in his district. Nope it's not for respect is earned not given. Cato will think I'm a brat, a seam rat & I can get him home to his family, back to his District-2 Victor Dreamland. I can only hope I can take it, Gale. I'm going to have to stomach A LOT of CROW Gale & smile while I'm doing it. Keep the originals give me a copy. Thanks for being my blood brother & best friend."

Gale "You got it Catnip. I got your back." Screen goes blue.

All look at each other. Brutus looks at Cato "She's worth a thousand of you. All this time she was in such pain & protecting your worthless damn hide to keep TWO FAMILIES ALIVE! Well you dumb senseless little Shit, you saw what she did for you, YOU heard what she did for YOU. What you're going to do about this? How are YOU going to make it RIGHT by HER?"

Cato "I think I'm going to take a trip back to 12, Brutus, Haymitch would you like to come along?" 

Both "Hell Yeah"

Haymitch "I think I'll have a little 'Victory party' at the house. What do you think boys?"

Cain looks to his boss "Sir, may I borrow the company hovercraft for tomorrow. I think we need to take a trip & see 12. That is if my son doesn't mind a tag along father?"

Johnathan "Gentlemen let me show you how it's done. Paul, Michael tell your wives we're going to 12 to remember James & take care of some unfinished business for your nieces."

The uncles "Yes Sir." 

Johnathan get on his phone "Get me President Snow, NOW."

Johnathan is on the phone as the call is patched through; "Mr. President, Johnathan Everdeen, Katniss's grandfather. Yes the boys & I along with Brutus & Haymitch are going to be giving you a little present from Katniss. The present a couple of DVDs of Katniss being blackmailed into keeping Cato safe just before the Victory tour while he was in 12. Yes she's out of surgery, still in recovery fighting back mad as hell as always. Oh Mr. President the Doctors found three clots not just the one & an allergy that I have to warn you about. Katniss is allergic to Roses. Nope can't be around them at all. I know, pity isn't it. Oh Haymitch did tell you well, you know me I always double check. No she should be here probably for about a week or, so depending. On when she wakes up Mr. President & if there's any permanent damage.  
Looking forward to seeing you when we get to the capitol. I'll keep you in the loop Sir. Yes certainly I'll let her know you hope she has a speedy recovery. Have a good evening Sir."

Hangs up & looks to the others "And that gentlemen is why Lucifer won't let me in. He's too afraid that I'll take over & run it better. I don't think a trip to twelve is necessary. Not when they're coming here for arraignment. "

Johnathan Everdeen "Boys go over to the office transmit this to the President. Take Cain with you when you pick up & take custody of Mrs. Mellark & her three sons. For trial here in District 2."

Camille "John, Thank you."

Johnathan "Anything for my granddaughters Camille."

Just then all look at the TV. On the News the Mayor of District 2 comes on the television to wish that Ms. Everdeen a speedy recovery & thanks her for being able to do her appearance under the circumstances. Others were commenting on what dedication to duty that she had to coming out there in that kind of pain & still deliver a speech to a District not of her own. such professionalism not to let down our district. Then the announcement, Victor of the 74th Hunger Games Katniss Everdeen still in serious condition after emergency surgery to remove three blood clots near her brain. Treating Doctor "The arena is nothing compared to this. She's in the fight for her life. Katniss Everdeen is the daughter of the late James Everdeen, daughter of Camille Skylar Everdeen, Granddaughter to Johnathan Everdeen owner of All Saints Quarry's in District 2. Ms. Everdeen is the first over all volunteer & first female Victor for Her District-12."  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Recovery room Hospital; District -2

Katniss eyes flutter open groans "Why on God's green earth are the damn light so bright. Damn it."

The doctor comes over dims the lights for her, "You gave us quite a scare there Ms. Everdeen. Your family is here along with the Adams."

Katniss "Doctor, Can you send in my Lil' duck, please." The Doctor rushes to the waiting room where everybody turns toward him. Loud cheers could be heard when the Doctor ask "Who is Lil' Duck? There's somebody who wants to see you." Primrose shot up her hand & the doctor took her in there.

In the recovery room Katniss asks "How bad Prim?"

Prim looks around "they found the DVDs. All three. (Katniss groans oh shit) Cato knows the truth & the Mellark brothers with Mrs. Mellark are busted. I think Cato no longer sees you has a Seam Rat anymore. Also everybody is in agreement that she must own the factory to test drive the brooms."

Katniss "Anything else, I'll need to know?"

Prim "Yes, You're no longer the world worst actress on the planet oh yeah, Mom's pissed."

Katniss "Oh shit. Tell her I have a message from Dad. Tell her dad said he's at the willow. He said she would know what he meant by it." Prim says ok and goes back out there asking for grandpa, the uncles, Cinna, Brutus & Haymitch.

The guys come in to find Katniss with about a 1/3 to half of her head shaved off & bandaged. To go with the dark circles under her eyes. "Okay guys. (1) How bad? (2) How mad is she?"

All at the same time "pretty pissed."

Katniss "Oh double shit. Well let's get this over & done with. Send her in."

Haymitch goes & gets Camille who marches in looks at her daughter "Katniss Elizabeth, what on earth were you thinking?"

Katniss "What I always do Mom, protect the family. If something happened to Cato, both families Gale's & ours would've gotten hit. And hit hard."

Camille "I don't know whether to be mad at you or Gale at this point?" 

Katniss "Me Mom. My choice & I swore Gale to secrecy until we got Cato home. Mom Cato has to finish the tour or, Snow's going to be pissed. There's only one left then Caesar can use the DVDs that I did for my part of the interviews Cato can still do his in person with Caesar & make himself the good guy. That takes care all requirements & I can go home & be the freak show outcast there. Get Cato to finish the tour. He gets to be the hero he's always wanted to be. No 12 hogging "his" spot light. It makes sense. I'm tired Mom. So damn tired. He's at the willow mom."

Camille "Who Katniss?"

Katniss "Dad. He's at the willow said you know what it means." Katniss falls asleep as Camille tears up.  
The doctor has the room ready, where the staff wheel Katniss in. On its door there is a sign "NO Roses or, Rose scents allowed."  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
Upon hearing the news Gale takes a train to District-2 to fulfill his promise to Katniss. Gale calls Haymitch tells him his promise which Haymitch told him he found the three DVDs. Gale said there's more, a lot more. Upon arrival Haymitch meets Gale at the train station.

Gale "How's she doing Haymitch? Why the one way ticket?"

Haymitch "She woke up for a few but there were three clots near her brain from the games. She's hanging in there. Still fighting all the way. I'll let Cato explain the one way ticket." Haymitch then takes him to Cato at the hospital.

Gale "Although you don't deserve her time of day, I am fulfilling a promise of OUR Victor, Katniss Everdeen. The copy you have is DVD number 3. Here are all the originals. I made a promise to deliver all of them directly into YOUR hands Cato. "

Cato "Thank you, Gale." Outstretched his hand in a token of peace & friendship.

Gale turned it away saying "You have no idea what she suffered for you & because of you. Katniss thought it was atonement for failing me in getting my father out of the mine when she was only 11. Catnip never forgave herself for my dad. Yet she's done more for us than we can ever repay her for. I could only stand by & give minimal help because she thought she failed her best friend. YOU have NO CLUE what that's like. The pain she was in would drop most men to their knees but not Katniss."

Cato "Want to help me get the ones who were doing this to her?"

Gale "Hell FUCKIN' YES! Duh. (while giving Cato a no shit Sherlock look) What you got 2?"

Cato "Mr. Everdeen show Gale the arrest warrants please. Gale my friend, how would you like to serve these on them? For Katniss Everdeen, your best friend."

Gale smiling "With Pleasure. Now give me your hand 2." Has they both shake on it. Johnathan Everdeen tells Gale the plan since he will be flying back with them.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Hospital room district two (3days later)

In a hospital room in district two Katniss wakes up again to bright light. This time members of Cato's Family are there. Camille is asleep on a cot nearby while Johnathan sleeps in a chair. The uncles along with Cain Adams are in route back from 12 with the Mellarks, in irons after dropping Gale off.  
Amanda Adams is the first to notice "Hi there. I'm Cato's mother, Amanda Adams. Better wake up your mother & grandfather."

Katniss "Holy sh.., they're in the same room, together. Damn I'm good. Mrs. Adams allow me. Mom, Grandpa when do I get to eat? "

Both of them eyes shot open. "Well welcome back. You were right about the tour." 

Johnathan said "Sent Cato to One yesterday. He's there making his speech now. Oh & the President hopes you make a speedy recovery."

Katniss "Give Cato a buzz Grandpa."

Johnathan Everdeen called Cato who in the middle of the speech politely excuses himself when Brutus gave him the phone & got a surprise when Katniss said "Cato deliver the damn thing like you got the pair that YOU brag about. For Pete sakes, damn it. It's dull here!"

Brutus gets on there "Hey kiddo? How you feeling?" He then started laughing when Katniss replied that "Well I know I don't want to have booze ever if the headaches are like this. The hangovers suck. Maybe I should get a professional opinion. Is Haymitch there with you?"

Cato breaking away from the speech announced "We got her back folks. The Girl on fire is back, SHE'S up! Then finished his speech." The crowd roared as it applauded their response.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Hospital room District Two (2 days later)-fallout.

Remember no good deed goes unpunished. Well it applied in this case for Katniss big time. Besides the hair loss, she lost most feeling in her right heel due to slight nerve damage & some mobility in her right hand. Katniss but her vision is already returning to normal & PT (Katniss calls it physical torture) will help gain most if not all mobility back. Yet the doctor wants her to stay in district two for the rounds of torture until they can determine if feeling will return to the heel or, if it's permanently damage.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
******I've decided to write a separate extended story of this called :Then cometh shame*****


End file.
